The Enemy of My Enemy Is My Friend
by gorillabaseball
Summary: In which Jean and Levi compete for Mikasa's attention.


**Thought I should post this. It's originally from my tumblr account, .com.**

Mikasa woke up with a horrible feeling to her body, and to the sight of two males watching over her, none of which were Eren. When she had woken up, Levi was the first to take notice, trying to help her sit up. Jean woke up with a start with the feeling of the bed moving against his head.

"Huh?" He woke up groggily. When he saw that Mikasa was finally awake, he sprung back to life.

She stared at the two curiously. Why were they here? It was strange to have them in the same room with her.

When she jerked her arms, she felt pain shoot through them, making her flinch.

"Mikasa."

"Ackerman."

The men examined her arms. They had bruises and she suddenly remembered why that was.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jean asked her worriedly.

She nodded, not used to having him fuss over her.

"You hurt yourself pretty bad." Levi said from the left side of her."You've been sleeping for two days."

"…" She thought back to what had happened, the last thing she remembered was getting snatched by a titan.

"It was lucky that Kirschtein was there." Levi continued scolding her."You need to stop being so reckless, Ackerman. Someone won't always be there to save your ass." He said sternly though there was a hint of concern in there.

Mikasa opened her mouth to remark, but Jean interrupted her before she could.

"Heichou is right Mikasa, it's hard enough handling one suicidal idiot." He was referring to Eren.

She nodded, feelish sheepish for causing trouble. Enough so that Levi would be watching over her.

Jean suddenly felt bad for causing her to feel guilty about the whole situation.

"Are you hungry?!" He asked suddenly, changing the subject."Someone brought up food."

Before she could say yes, her stomach growled, making her feel embarrassed.

Jean smiled at the sound, standing up to grab the tray on the table. Mikasa could feel Levi's eyes examining her, she turned to see his face, surprised at the genuine look of worry on his face.

"You're really troublesome, you know that?" He tried to make it sound angry but it ended up sounding soft and relieved. Levi's clothes were dirty and muddy, and she was surprised considering that he was very uptight about cleanliness. There were bags under his eyes and he looked as if he hadn't slept in two days.

Jean was no better, there was still blood splattered on his shirt from their last expedition. He carried the tray to her bed, careful not to spill the contents. There was bread and pasta on the tray with a glass of water.

"I-uh-here." Jean said, hovering the tray over her lap. She reached up to grab it but the pain in her arms stopped her before she could.

This time a small sound of pain came from her mouth and both men on either side of her, lowered her arms in worry.

"Your arms are still healing." Levi said.

Jean laid the tray on her lap, unsure of what to do. Another growl escaped her stomach, this time louder. Mikasa blushed.

"I can feed you if you like." Jean said the words with a heavy blush on his face, making Levi roll his eyes. He was acting like a schoolboy with a pathetic crush, which was probably close to the truth. Levi had been the first to find Mikasa in the infirmary when she got back. Jean had come in later that day, his side bandaged, looking like he had just been from the infirmary himself, before finding Levi there, his eyes widening at the sight of him watching over Mikasa with a worried look on his face.

Levi had learned a lot since then. The poor boy was head over heels for Ackerman. It was pitiful in his perspective, Mikasa only cared for Jaeger. He knew it himself.

Mikasa nodded at Jean's suggestion, making him blush. Taking a piece of bread, his hand shook intensely as he raised it to her mouth. Mikasa took no notice at the behavior and merely took a bite of it.

She darted out her tongue to catch the crumbs on her lips, looking at Jean as she did so. He looked as if he was about to pass out.

"Thanks." She muttered. Levi watched the scene, agitation rising within him as he did so.

"Y-You're welcome." Jean's face was so red, he thought he would explode.

He took the fork out of the pasta bowl, twirling some of the noodles around it, his hand still shaking as he moved it to her mouth.

He was going agonizingly slow. Although Mikasa didn't seem to mind, Levi was getting frustrated at the display.

When Jean dropped the fork, Levi rolled his eyes.

"Tch. Let me do it, Kirschtein, before Ackerman dies of starvation."

Grabbing the fork before Jean could even take it, he took the bowl from the poor boy's hand, stabbing the fork in it.

Jean's eyes widened before a look of gloom appeared on his face, making Levi smirk inwardly. He was sadistic really.

Levi put the fork to her lips, brushing against them as he did so. Mikasa glared at him. Although she appreciated Levi's concern, she still wasn't comfortable enough to have him feeding her.

When she wouldn't take the food, he brushed the fork against her lips again, staring at them. Mikasa noticed his stare and she felt suddenly self-concious, biting her bottom lip and only making it harder for Levi to draw his attention away from them.

"Don't be stubborn, brat."

Mikasa only glared at him again.

"Mikasa." The man tried again. The way he had said her name surprised her, she never knew that he could sound so tender.

She opened her mouth reluctantly, allowing him to place the pasta in her mouth. Now Levi knew why Jean was feeding her slowly. The way she moved her mouth was too distracting.

Mikasa blushed again at the way Levi was staring at her mouth.

"There's some on your lip."

Before Mikasa knew what was happening, Levi placed his thumb on her lips, brushing away a piece of pasta. He brushed his thumb against her lips softly but they lingered for more than was necessary and her cheeks turned red at the feeling.

As if that wasn't enough, once he finished caressing her lips, he brought the thumb to his face, sticking it in his own mouth, sucking the pasta sauce off it.

Levi did it all unabashedly, Jean's jaw hanging wide open at what he had just witnessed.

Mikasa began choking on her food, making both men reach for the glass of water.

Jean reached it first, placing the cup at her lips, and helping her drink the water.

Water spilled down her mouth. Once Jean set down the glass, he wiped the water from her face. His shyness disappearing with the need of not being beaten by the shorter man .

He rubbed her chin with a cloth, smiling as he did so. It wouldn't be so bad if he could do this for the rest of his life, he thought. Jean's stared at her face lovingly before giving her a good natured smile. Mikasa blushed, not used to the expression. He was attractive, she decided objectively.

Levi felt the familiar pang of annoyance in him again.

"That's enough, Kirchstein." He said glaring at the boy."You're going to rub her face off."

Jean had the courage of sending his own glare at the Corporal. Who was he to talk. He had loved her for years and he wasn't about to get beaten by a newcomer. Eren he could understand, but Levi-Heichou? Wasn't he supposed to be asexual, and in his thirties?

Pedophilic shortie, he thought before he reluctantly lowered his hand from Mikasa's face.

By now, Mikasa felt dizzy because all the blood from her body had risen to her cheeks. The men were fussing over her and she wasn't sure what to do about that.

Just in time, someone practically knocked the door open, making the three turn to the source.

"Mikasa!" A look or agitation now covered both Jean and Levi's faces. Of course.

"Eren." She said, looking over him. He seemed to be fine, but his hair was a mess and it looked like he had just woken up.

He rushed over to her bedside, pushing Levi to the side as he did so, Levi scowled.

And just like that, they had been ignored.

They sighed, catching each other's expressions. Jean was accustomed to this treatment, but Levi was still new to the game.

They gave each other a look, before glaring at the brown haired boy who was way too close to the girl.

Levi looked to Jean pensively. Maybe they could work out an alliance or something.


End file.
